


In this world full of strangers

by coffeemusings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, With happy ending, implied relationship of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemusings/pseuds/coffeemusings
Summary: In a bar filled with typical drunk and hormonal people, Junhui meets an enigma that goes by the name of Jeon Wonwoo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	In this world full of strangers

Junhui is running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make himself look somehow decent. His friends thought the night was nice enough for some alcohol and music. He begged to disagree.

His definition of nice is watching some drama reruns on his couch while eating takeout. But Minghao has been complaining about him disappearing on them too many times and said he can’t absolutely say no.

Junhui let out a sigh before finally walking to the entrance. The guard just gives him a look, not even bothering to check him for any possible harming weapon. Not that Junhui is carrying one with himself, anyway.

In no time, Junhui sees where his friends are. They weren’t that hard to locate especially after a tipsy looking Soonyoung shouts his name at the top of his lungs upon seeing him. Junhui just shakes his head before walking towards his excited friends, nevertheless.

_This is nice._ Junhui thinks to himself after an hour. Just talking with friends about mundane things, complaining about work, exchanging drunk stories that they will probably regret sharing tomorrow morning, or afternoon, after they have their caffeine intake to soothe their hangovers.

Junhui breaks into a fit of laughter when Mingyu chokes after attempting to gulf down the drink on his hand in one go. It’s the result of a dare from their youngest, Chan, who’s laughing harder at the disgusted look in Jihoon’s face when at some point, some of the liquid escaped through his friend’s nose.

Junhui wipes the escaped tear from his eyes, still letting out small chuckles, when his eyes met someone else’s.

The place they are in is not like any other night bar. The music is loud, but not enough to give one a headache or cause any possible ear problem. The lights are dim enough to make out the faces around you. The guy was sitting in front of the bar counter, body leaning forward, legs spread, with both hands in between. Junhui is not entirely sure if the guy is just spacing out or really staring at him.

Junhui straightens a little on his seat and stares down at his watch. He peeks behind his bangs and as if on cue, the man scrunches his forehead at first then looks at his wrist, mirroring Junhui.

Okay, Junhui is now _sure_ the man is staring at him.

Junhui raises his head and bluntly stares at the guy. A smirk blooms on his face when their eyes meet again. There’s a shift on the other’s eyes, as if he’s flustered after getting caught. Junhui’s smile broadens.

The guy leans backward, blinking rapidly then move his gaze elsewhere. But Junhui doesn’t. He keeps his eyes on the guy and not a moment later, Junhui sees the guy glance then licks his lips upon seeing Junhui still staring. Junhui watches as the guy suddenly stands and makes his way outside.

“Hey. Where are you going?” his friend, Hansol, asked when he stands from his seat beside him. Junhui simply said he’ll be back shortly then leaves a confused Hansol behind. He saw Jihoon’s questioning stare too but his small friend got easily distracted by the wild Soonyoung beside him. Junhui laughs to himself.

Junhui easily spots the guy from earlier leaning his frame on the makeshift tent outside, not far from the entrance. The area is secluded since most of the people are inside, busy getting wasted.

“Hi.” The other is clearly startled with Junhui’s greeting, phone screen light illuminating his face. His forehead creasing with confusion. They stare at each other for a full minute before the other shifts his gaze down to Junhui’s wrist. As if remembering something, the guy blinks repeatedly then looks away. Pocketing his phone while straightening from his stand.

“So,” The guy looks again at him. Junhui thinks the other is blushing but he couldn’t be so sure since the parking lot is dark in the first place.

“Do you want to make out?” Junhui continues. The other guy whips his head so fast that Junhui fears he might’ve twisted his neck or something.

The guy stares at Junhui for a moment while Junhui tries not to falter. “I don’t know you.” The man answers instead.

“My name is Wen Junhui.” Junhui smiles. The smile he uses when he wants to get something which absolutely disgusts Minghao like the _supportive_ bestfriend that he is.

The other fiddles with his hands at first before letting out a small okay. Which Junhui clearly hears anyway.

“You sure?” The other scrunch his nose which Junhui thought is cute before nodding. This time Junhui grins.

“Tell me to stop when you’re uncomfortable okay?” Junhui barely whispers, all attention now on the other’s lips, right hand holding the other’s chin gently.

The other exhales softly before once again, nodding. Then Junhui goes for it.

And that’s exactly how they spent the last ten minutes. Just kissing.

Junhui hums when he distances his face a little from the other. Satisfied with how the other looks.

The other’s lips are plump, glistening. Junhui runs his thumb gently, smiling, before lunging for another one. And another one. Then another one, nipping the other’s lower lip in the process.

“Wonwoo” The other blurts out which surprises Junhui a little. Their eyes met.

“I mean my name. Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo” The other adds shyly and was about to fully distance himself but Junhui didn’t allow him to.

He pulls the other for another kiss. Making it his mission to show his appreciation with the given name through it which got a rewarding mewl from the other. Junhui smiles in the kiss.

There’s a sudden crash near them which startles the two that made them pull apart. The other groans which confuses Junhui.

“Wonwooooooon” The man who is now on the ground whines, chest attached to the pavement. Junhui assumes the man is calling Wonwoo.

“Wonwon huh.” Junhui teases the other. With the distance between them much shorter comparing to earlier, Junhui is now sure the other is blushing.

“Won! I think we need to go home.” There was another man came out from the entrance, trying to help the one on the ground back on his feet but clearly struggling as to the other is larger than him.

“You don’t say.” Wonwoo more mumbles to himself but Junhui didn’t miss it. He chuckles which got a smile from the other.

Wonwoo then faces him. “Ahm. I think I have to go.” He’s now fumbling with the bracelet on his right hand. Junhui didn’t notice it before, only the watch. Junhui finds it cute since the bracelet does not look like something you see in the store. This one looks personalize, with the colorful beads and all.

“It’s nice making out with you.” Junhui says with a serious tone, facing the other. Wonwoo playfully glares which makes Junhui laugh. “I’m just kidding. Nice knowing you Wonwoo.”

It is the first time Junhui is seeing this. There’s a genuine smile on Wonwoo’s face. Junhui thinks it’s beautiful. Wonwoo is beautiful.

“Hope we could see each other again.” Junhui adds, grinning. The smile from the other’s face slip off for some reason Junhui didn’t let himself wonder any further.

“Right. Ahm. I gotta go help my friend.” Wonwoo says sheepishly. The said friend is now on the floor too, being hugged to death by the looks of it by Wonwoo’s drunk friend. The whole scene amuses Junhui.

Junhui smiles before sneaking his arm around Wonwoo then pats the other’s waist. Wonwoo stole another brief kiss before running to his friends which startles Junhui a little but then grins upon seeing Wonwoo look back, cutely waving goodbye.

Wonwoo smiles again before fully facing his friends. Wrestling his sober friend out from the death grip of his drunk friend before helping them stand up. The distance between Junhui and Wonwoo’s group didn’t allow him to hear their conversation but by the looks of it, he’s quite sure Wonwoo is spitting out a string of profanities. Junhui watches them disappear in the corner.

Junhui mentally pats himself in the back for agreeing to his friends’ wishes to be out this time. He smiles with the mere thought of Wonwoo. Junhui shakes his head then starts his walk back inside.

After all, his friends might be in the same condition as the guy before.

\----

“I already told you, they don’t have the brand you want.”

Junhui rolls his eyes when his friend continuously argues how _they definitely have them_ and how _I just bought it the other day_.

“I’m going to pay for my stuff. Just buy it when you come here. Bye Haohao.” Junhui ends the call before the other chews his ear off. He places one box of cereal he was sure he saw Minghao buying before just to somehow placate his bestfriend for not getting his favorite one.

Junhui is currently in the grocery store near his shared apartment with Minghao. He initially planned to just buy his favorite sour jellies but then decided to check every aisle incase he saw something he might need.

Which brings us back to present Junhui who’s now rechecking the things on his basket which is mostly filled with junk food rather than necessities.

Junhui was making his way towards the counter when he caught a glimpse of someone familiar-looking. Juinhui stops on his track to check and his guess is right. It’s Wonwoo. A smile instantly blooms on his face. Junhui strides toward the other.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui calls once he is sure he’s within hearing range. Wonwoo raises his head and turns from the bottle of ketchup on his hand, surprise written on his face which Junhui thinks is adorable.

Junhui is now standing in front of the other, smile widening. “Wow. It’s been what? A month?” Junhui asks, more like to himself, excitement dripping from his voice.

Junhui didn’t get an answer from the other. Wonwoo is just looking at him, hands now on both side but one is still holding the item. Junhui’s smile falters, if he would describe the other’s expression, he thinks Wonwoo is cautious.

Junhui chuckles, now feeling awkward. Maybe it’s only him who still remembers that night. Wonwoo doesn’t look like it, but maybe he is the type to kiss and move on. The place they’ve met is not exactly the remember-special-moments kind of place anyways.

Junhui raises his right hand to rub the back of his neck while the other grips the basket handle a little tighter. “It’s Junhui?” Junhui didn’t want to make it sound as a question but he’s just not sure exactly how to approach someone you made out on one random night and you like it so much the scene still playing at the back of your mind at random times.

Junhui’s hesitation vanish upon seeing Wonwoo’s face lit up with recognition after. That boost Junhui’s confidence a little

“I guess you remember me now?” Junhui silently revels with Wonwoo’s reaction, the other’s cheeks reddening, glance going back and forth from his face to Junhui’s mid body.

“Hi Junhui. How are you? It’s been a while.” Wonwoo greets, placing the bottle in hand back to the shelf then turns to fully face Junhui. Voice tinted with shyness that caused a smile to make its way to Junhui’s face.

“It is. Well, I’ve been fine. As you can see.” Junhui is, coincidentally, wearing his favorite black shirt today paired with the light pants he bought last holiday. Junhui think he looks _fine_.

And it looks like Wonwoo agrees, humming lightly while subtly looking at Junhui up and down.

“How about you?” Junhui hates small talk but Wonwoo is clearly an exception.

Wonwoo smiles and says he’s been fine too. They start exchanging stories after, with Junhui casually leaning on the shelf, arms crossed and Wonwoo standing with his hands now pocketed in a relax manner. Wonwoo was discussing some things regarding his friends’ life choices when a sudden idea popped up on Junhui’s mind.

“Do you want to get coffee?” Junhui blurts out in the middle of Wonwoo’s rant. Wonwoo raises a questioning brow resulting to Junhui’s current flustered state. “I mean, if you don’t have anything important to do after this. Maybe we can grab some coffee?” Junhui clears his throat when he hears his own voice crack a little at the end of his question.

Junhui continued to look at Wonwoo until he hears the other chuckle. “It’s nice seeing this side of you.” Wonwoo answers instead, amusement glinting on his eyes with a hint of smile on his lips.

Junhui tilts his head a little then let out a confused _huh?_.

“I mean, you are kind of timid today unlike last time. You were this guy full of confidence, you know, asking a total stranger to make out and all.” Wonwoo explains.

“I don’t mind making out again. Do you want to?” Wonwoo’s teasing smile slips off his face after Junhui’s remark, cheeks now coloring with the light shade of red. Junhui chortles with the other’s reaction. His small chuckles turn to full blown laughing when he receives a playful glare from the other.

“Let’s just pay so we can grab that coffee you’ve been saying. You done?” Wonwoo asks, clearly trying to change the topic. He then proceeds to get the bottle he is holding from earlier then places it on his basket.

Junhui nods while reaching out for Wonwoo’s basket to carry it himself then proceeds towards the counter. He can hear Wonwoo protesting behind him, but following, nonetheless. Junhui smiles to himself.

\---

“I can order for us. You can grab us a table.” Junhui smiles to Wonwoo who’s currently looking in the row of pastries, body slightly bent down with left hand fingers drumming on his lips. The other looks up from the glass pane then nods at Junhui, the same hand reaching out for his back pocket.

Junhui shakes his head when Wonwoo is handing him some bills. The other tries to argue but Junhui literally drags Wonwoo by the hands from the counter to the general area of tables and chairs. Wonwoo gives him a look before starting to look for a table.

After a few moments, Junhui walks to where the other is sitting, a table at the far corner with plants and a green board with colorful doodles surrounding it. Junhui places the tray gently on the table, drinks sloshing a little with the utensil making a sound upon the tray making contact with the table. Wonwoo reaches out to help lessening the movement, fingers brushing with Junhui’s.

Junhui tries to control his expression and make it appear as if he’s not affected by the simple touch but seeing the flustered look on Wonwoo’s face, Junhui becomes glad that he is not alone.

Junhui takes the seat in front of the other, gesturing to the food and drinks on the table. Wonwoo said his thanks before sipping on his drink, eyes moving around as if taking in everything about the place. Junhui is sure the other is doing it to avoid his gaze.

“Hey.” Junhui calls the other. “Don’t be awkward with me. I thought we’re past that.” Junhui continues and start slicing the pastry into bites, stabbing one with the fork and offers it the other.

Wonwoo looks at the proffered food and back to him before reaching out for the utensil, taking the pastry in one go. “Do you live nearby?” Wonwoo asks, cheeks puffed out a little. Junhui is enjoying watching the other chew.

“Why?” Junhui asks instead, getting a piece for himself using his hand then proceeds to lick the left cream on his thumb and point finger.

Junhui knows the other is staring. “Nothing.” Wonwoo answers, voice muffled a little when the other takes a sip of his drink.

“Jeon Wonwoo, the sun is still brightly up, and you already want me to take you home?” Wonwoo suddenly chokes on his drink because of the other’s remark. Junhui hands him the paper napkins while laughing.

Wonwoo groans while wiping the table with nonexistent spilled liquid. “You like teasing me, do you?”

Junhui giggles and get another piece of the pastry then offers it to the other. Wonwoo leans closer to his front and eats the piece directly. Wonwoo let out a small happy hum before crumpling the paper and tossing it to the tray.

Junhui blinks a few times then Wonwoo suddenly blushes as if realizing something from his earlier action. Junhui smiles to ease the other which somehow works. Wonwoo relaxes on his seat, sipping again on his drink.

They spent their afternoon like that. Enjoying their drinks, sharing stories and the pastry with Junhui feeding the other. After the earlier incident, when Junhui offered another bite of the pastry, Wonwoo was about to reach out for the utensil but Junhui drew his hand a little. Wonwoo looked at the other with mild surprise which Junhui ignored and opened his mouth letting out a silent aah then looks at the other then back to the pastry. Junhui instantly smiled when Wonwoo ate the piece directly from the offered utensil.

Junhui is in the middle of one of his rants when there’s a sudden sound of a phone going off from their table. It is Wonwoo’s.

“Hey Josh. Just grabbing a drink with a friend.” Junhui smiles with the idea of Wonwoo considering him now as a friend.

“That’s not—Wait—Don’t. I’ll come home now okay?” Wonwoo says exasperatedly, body sagging on his seat. “Yea yea. I’ll tell you later.” Wonwoo bid the one on the phone goodbye then ends the call. He then straightens on his seat and looks at Junhui.

“I’m sorry but I think I should go ahead. My friend’s been looking for his food.” Wonwoo then gestures to the grocery bags neatly placed beside the plant.

Junhui reassures Wonwoo seeing the apologetic look of the other. “So, we’re friends now?”

Wonwoo peeks at the other, body bent while reaching for the bags on his side. “Of course, Junhui.”

“Friends huh.” Junhui notes with both of his elbows placed on top of the table and his chin resting on his intertwined hands, looking at the other. “Like the one on the phone? Did you make out with your other friends too—” Junhui guffaws when there’s a thrown unused napkin at his face. Wonwoo is now sitting straight, playful smile hinted on his face while looking at the still laughing Junhui.

Junhui let out a sigh after and stares at Wonwoo with amusement. Wonwoo shakes his head, smile still plastered on his face then grabs his grocery bags from the floor then stands up.

“Thanks, Junhui. I really enjoyed this.” Junhui can’t help but return the genuine smile from the other.

“This what?” Junhui asks with a challenging brow, sipping on his drink.

“Date” It is Wonwoo’s turn to laugh when Junhui starts choking on his drink. Junhui then uses the paper napkin thrown at him earlier to clean himself up. “Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui couldn’t think of any witty comeback.

Wonwoo is now sporting a proud look which Junhui thinks makes the other look handsome. “Bye Junhui.” Wonwoo waves a little before walking his way to the exit.

Junhui returns the gesture, absentmindedly watching Wonwoo’s retreating back.

Junhui feels his phone vibrates, for the nth time, on his pocket. It’s been going off even since he’s still in the grocery with Wonwoo which clearly, he didn’t bother to check since he had his priority infront of him.

Junhui leans forward and reaches for his phone in his back pocket, sighing upon seeing the name on the screen.

“Hello Hao”. Junhui deadpans. 

\----

Junhui groans and lets his head fall backward which resulted to the back of his head hitting the wall. He whimpers upon the contact but didn’t move any further. Junhui is having a headache. Not too severe but still uncomfortable especially with the noise and lights from where he is now.

Junhui is out with his friends again. Their original plan was just to have dinner and maybe stop by for some dessert at the ice cream parlor downtown but expect his friends to get sidetracked and suddenly decide that they want to get wasted on a Saturday night instead.

Junhui has been feeling tired since dinner, having to work on a weekend and deal with his not so helpful team lead. He starts feeling the dull ache in his head when they managed to find a table and Junhui sat on the sofa seat. It only became worse when Soonyoung started singing on the top of his lungs, cajoling Mingyu with him which made Vernon sing along too.

Junhui knows he should sleep this off before it transforms into a migraine, so he told his friends exactly that. The discomfort must be evident on his face since Minghao said he’ll go home with Junhui with a light worry on his face. It’s nice knowing his bestfriend have his priorities sorted.

But maybe, Junhui is not on top of the list because the said bestfriend is still missing when the other told him he’ll just do something quick. That was half an hour ago. Junhui is sure his bestfriend is just making out with his giant friend somewhere.

Junhui was pulled out from his musings when there’s a sudden voice calling him on the side. He is alone on their table right now, some of his friends dancing, some are having a drinking game on the side, the others he didn’t know, or care about at the moment.

He looks at the side and sees someone resembling Wonwoo. He squints as an attempt to see clearer, position still the same as earlier.

“Wen Junhui?” It is really Wonwoo. The other is standing awkwardly, glancing at Junhui’s hands every now and then. Junhui smiles, trying not to let his pain obvious on his face. “Hey Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo relaxes upon hearing his name then walks closer, asking if he can take the free space beside him which Junhui answers with a nod and scoots a little to make more space. Junhui then moves so his body is fully facing Wonwoo, placing his right arm on the sofa back rest then proceed to lean his head on it.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asks, worry evident on his face with his hands fidgeting as if wanting to reach out. Junhui is the one who reaches out instead, placing his left hand on top of the other’s intertwined ones.

“Is it really obvious?” Junhui smiles but Wonwoo didn’t return the gesture, a crease appearing on his forehead.

“It’s just a headache Wonwoo. I’ll live.” Junhui chuckles, now looking down at their hands, playing a little with the other’s fingers.

“Then why are you still here?”

Junhui feints a hurt look. “We just saw each other after what? Two weeks? And now you are shooing me away that fast?” Junhui pouts for more dramatic. Wonwoo grips Junhui’s hand. “Junhui. You know what I mean.”

Seeing the serious concern on the other’s face, Junhui smiles again. “Just kidding but to answer your question, I am just waiting for my friend. I don’t know where he is though.” Junhui planned to call Minghao earlier to remind him, but he’s glad that he didn’t yet.

“Okay.” Wonwoo mumbles. They stay like that for a minute, with Junhui just staring at Wonwoo and Wonwoo looking at the dance floor, playing with Junhui’s hand.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Junhui is not sure if his headache got worse and his mind is conjuring up some things, so he just blinks confusingly at Wonwoo. Who is, by now looking back at him, body slightly tilted facing Junhui.

Wonwoo clears his throat and repeats his question. Junhui stares at Wonwoo for a moment before nodding absentmindedly. Wonwoo place his right hand in front to support himself, the other still holding Junhui’s left, then cut the space between them.

Junhui thinks it’s nice. Making out with Wonwoo is nice. The dull pain in his head now forgotten.

Junhui is now lost in the heat of the moment. He sucks Wonwoo’s lower lip a little harder which resulted to Wonwoo letting out a lowered moan when Junhui suddenly hears someone coughs, loud. Junhui thinks it’s loud since they heard it considering the noise in the place right now. Wonwoo draws himself fast, now sitting stiffly.

It’s Mingyu and Minghao standing in front of them with the latter looking angry at Wonwoo. Junhui can’t be too sure of the reason.

“Get out of here before I report you of molesting my bestfriend.” Minghao is indeed angry which makes Junhui more confuse. “Hao what?” The glare from Minghao’s face slip off upon hearing his bestfriend speak then proceeds to check on Junhui. “Are you okay? Do you know this guy? No right? That’s it. Mingyu. Come with me we’ll report this mother fuc—” Mingyu places his hand on Minghao’s entire face seeing the scared look of the guy beside Junhui.

Junhui rolls his eyes and give Mingyu a thankful glance for controlling his bestfriend.

“This is Wonwoo.” Junhui straightens on his seat, placing a comforting hand on top of Wonwoo’s. With the name mentioned, Minghao pushes the giant’s hand out of his face and stares at the two, mouth a little agape. Recognition instantly lit up into Minghao’s eyes. “You are Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo??”

Junhui groans and let his head fall backwards then whimpers when it hits the wall again, harder this time. Not a moment later, Junhui can feel hands softly rubbing the back of his head, with Wonwoo’s worried face on front of his. Junhui let himself indulge a little, closing his eyes and leaning more on the soothing hand when he suddenly remembers his friends. Minghao is now looking devilishly at him with Mingyu throwing a glance between him and Wonwoo.

His friends surely know Wonwoo, sharing stories both first meeting and the café Junhui quote unquote date. So even before Minghao lunges into stories and embarrass Junhui in general by the looks of it, Junhui says he wants to rest, and they should go home. Minghao makes a face which Junhui will surely call him out for in other times.

“We’ll be heading first Wonwoo. Thanks for the kiss. It totally works.” Junhui says while grinning, cheeks bunching up and voice getting a little higher by the end. Junhui then moves to stand, trying not to wobble as if to prove his point. Wonwoo chuckles with Junhui’s concentrated expression, taking some of the other’s weight with their clasp hands. “Go get some rest.” Wonwoo says with a firm tone, looking up to Junhui through his bangs. Junhui answers with a loud _Yes sir!_ and do a mock salute which got a laugh from Wonwoo and a snort from his bestfriend.

“You’re with someone right?” Junhui asks, looking behind Wonwoo’s as if to find someone with Mingyu mirroring the action, even tiptoeing for some reason Junhui didn’t know. Junhui then snickers when his giant friend yelps upon receiving a pinch on the side from Minghao.

As if understanding Junhui is concerned, Wonwoo stroke the other’s knuckles with his thumb and reassures Junhui he’s with his friends and that he’ll be fine. Junhui squints at first, trying hard to locate Wonwoo’s friends but since he didn’t know them in the first place, all he can see is a mass of bodies dancing and drinking everywhere.

Junhui instead looks down and fix a stare at Wonwoo then sighs when the other just smiles at him. He gives Wonwoo’s hand a final squeeze before letting go. “Bye Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo returns the smile, eyes slanting and nose scrunching, which is becoming one of Junhui’s favorite look from the other. “Bye Junhui.” Junhui tries not to melt with the other’s soft tone.

Minghao and Mingyu bids Wonwoo a polite goodbye which the other returns with a simple bow then Minghao starts dragging Junhui towards the exit. Before passing the door lit up with neon lights on its corner, Junhui looks back and give a last enthusiastic wave to Wonwoo upon seeing the other is still looking at them. Junhui can’t see Wonwoo’s expression from his place but he sees the other returning the wave and Junhui is satisfied with that.

Now seating in the back seat of Mingyu’s car with his friends lowly chatting in front, Junhui rewinds what happened earlier causing a smile to bloom at his face. Which then slightly falters upon realizing he still didn’t have Wonwoo’s number.

Junhui let out a resigned sigh before getting more comfortable on his seat, planning to take a nap on their way home with the thought of Wonwoo lingering on his mind.

\----

Junhui is walking beside with Minghao, scanning the shelves they are passing. The two of them were watching an action series back at their apartment when Minghao decided to have some snacks while at it and came back from the kitchen with nothing on hand. Which leads to their current situation, Minghao looking for the bathroom necessities aisle and Junhui picking up random things on their walk.

Junhui also brought up the idea of picking up his wristwatch from the shop for Minghao to pay for the repair since he is the reason it is there in the first place.

Minghao is currently convincing Junhui that they should get the flavored toothpaste when he saw him. Wonwoo is with someone. It looks like he’s discussing something with the other while holding of what it looks like, a box of mouthwash.

Something stirs in Junhui’s chest upon seeing Wonwoo. His first thought is to approach the other, to talk to him, but something holds him back. That something has to do with his previous encounter with Wonwoo after the meeting with the headache incident.

The first encounter was on the train. He is getting out while Wonwoo is getting in. They literally crossed each other, but by the time Junhui realized it is Wonwoo, the door was already closed. Still, Wonwoo was standing in front of it, hands on his pocket.

Junhui then smiles excitedly, having a clear view of Wonwoo on the glass. Their eyes met but Wonwoo just looked at him, face void of any emotion. That’s when Junhui realized Wonwoo looks intimidating with a straight face on.

Junhui’s smile faltered, he was sure Wonwoo is looking at him too. Junhui tried to broaden his smile, now waving a little too. But all he got was a furrow eyebrow from Wonwoo before the train moves.

The second encounter is the one that made Junhui questioned himself with the thing between him and Wonwoo. He brushed the first one off, telling himself that Wonwoo might have not just recognized him since the other is clearly missing his glasses that day.

It is Sunday when Junhui and Minghao were dragged to a concert by a very eager looking Soonyoung and a little laid back but excitement still evident on his face, Jihoon. Their small friend being excited in the prospect of seeing his favorite bands play live while Soonyoung was just excited because his boyfriend is.

The two took their time in changing which got a pout from Soonyoung and a kick from Jihoon after. When the four of them finally arrived at the venue, Junhui saw his other friends idling near the entrance, probably annoyed by Soonyoung into coming too.

Junhui let his friends to go ahead first and reminded them to text him their exact seats since he’ll be using the bathroom first. On his way inside the restroom, he bumped into someone. Junhui is ready to let out a string of apologies when he met the eyes of the other.

That someone is Jeon Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo!!” Junhui basically squealed, tone higher and different from his usual one. Wonwoo flinched a little before looking at Junhui, shock written on his face.

Junhui saw Wonwoo was about to say something when someone beats him to it. “Wonwoo! Come on man. The concert was about to start, and you know Seungkwan will kill us once he realized we’re not on our seat!” There’s a guy standing beside the plant placed on the entrance of the hallway path to the restroom.

“Coming Seok!” Wonwoo answered then regarded Junhui with an apologetic look but there’s no hint of any recognition from the other. “I’m sorry but my friend is calling me.” Wonwoo said then bowed awkwardly before shuffling closer to his friend.

“What even..” Junhui mumbled to himself. Wonwoo was wearing his glasses and Junhui is a hundred percent sure Wonwoo saw him, his face basically, since they’re just standing in front of each other that time.

Before he started overthinking, his bladder reminded him why he was there in the first place.

But that didn’t stop him after washing his hands though.

That overthinking got Junhui where he is right now, hesitating in approaching Wonwoo.

“Is that Wonwoo?” Minghao suddenly appears beside him, looking at Wonwoo and the guy he’s with, cute box of toothpaste still on hand.

Junhui clears his throat. “I think so.” Junhui mumbles which got a questioning brow from Minghao. “Then why are you just standing there?”

Junhui watch Wonwoo smiles for whatever reason to the guy he is with. “You know why.”

Minghao groans. “Oh please. Stop with the angst” Getting no reaction from Junhui, Minghao sighs. “Maybe it’s a misunderstanding.” Minghao adds, softer this time. He then places the item on his hand in their basket. “Go talk to him.” Minghao nudges his shoulder to Junhui’s.

Junhui’s resolve crumbles when he hears a laugh which he is sure is coming from Wonwoo. He shakes some of his nerves off a little before starting his walk towards the pair.

Junhui stops on his track with a safe distance, not too far to be considered a total stranger and not too close to cause discomfort. He then placed his hands on his pants pocket to hide how nervous he is. Junhui clears his throat which got the attention of two.

“Hi?” Junhui didn’t mean for it to come out as a question. Wonwoo and the guy beside him have the same look on their face. Confusion.

“Hello?” The other guy answers instead, head tilting to the side. There’s an awkward silence after with the three of them just staring at each other.

The truth is, Junhui just didn’t know what to say. He sees Wonwoo looks at the guy he is with, forehead creasing, then stares again at Junhui, looking directly at him.

“Ahm. Can we help you with something?” Wonwoo asks in a small voice.

The feeling is back again. The thing Junhui felt with his last encounters with Wonwoo. Junhui just stares back, not saying anything.

The guy with Wonwoo looks back and forth at them, clearly confuse. “Who are you?”

Junhui then looks at the guy realizing the question is directed at him. Still, he didn’t offer an answer, expecting Wonwoo to instead.

But he didn’t. Wonwoo is just staring at him, looking lost.

The feeling Junhui keeps on pushing away intensifies. Junhui is hurt. He didn’t expect Wonwoo to bluntly deny him.

Junhui tries to argue with himself that Wonwoo didn’t exactly deny him. The question wasn’t directed to Wonwoo in the first place for the other to. Wonwoo just didn’t answer who he is. Junhui’s not sure what hurts more.

There’s a shift on the other guy’s face when Junhui didn’t answer and just continue staring at Wonwoo. He then moves in front of Wonwoo, as if protecting him. “Can we help you with anything, sir?” The guy questions with a firm tone.

Junhui’s eyes flick to Wonwoo’s hand which are now gripping the other’s arm. “Han calm down. We don’t want you getting in trouble again with strangers. Cheol and Shua will kill you.” Wonwoo is whispering, clear indication the statement is for the guy to hear only. But Junhui caught it, nonetheless.

_Strangers._ Something shifts in Junhui. He is getting angry.

Junhui scoffs. “Strangers? Wow Wonwoo.” Junhui stares hard at Wonwoo in disbelief. The two clearly flinch with the tone of his voice.

“After grabbing coffee together which you even called it yourself a date, coincidentally meeting in an art exhibit which again, you said you consider a date. We even made out twice Wonwoo. Twice!” Junhui is aware his voice is getting louder which is gaining some attention from the other people on the closer vicinity.

“and still a stranger to you” Junhui mumbles.

Junhui sees a sudden change in Wonwoo’s face, as if recognizing, remembering.

“Junhui?” Junhui should be happy when Wonwoo calls his name but he’s still high in the rush of getting called a stranger from the person he considers special.

“Now you remember?” Junhui mocks. Wonwoo looks at Junhui’s arms before striding towards Junhui, face agitated. His hands reaching out, about to hold the other’s as if to calm him down. But Junhui will not have any of it, he takes a step back even before the other reach him.

“Thought whatever...” Junhui wildly gestures between them. “… this is, is somewhat special to you.” Junhui can see tears gathering on Wonwoo’s eyes.

“But jokes on me. Right?” Junhui snickers.

“Wait Junhui. Please let me explain. Jun—” Wonwoo tries reaching out for the other again but Junhui starts walking slowly backwards. He takes a good look at Wonwoo before turning to walk back where his bestfriend is.

“Let’s go.” Junhui states plainly to Minghao upon passing him. He is determined to place a distance from him and Wonwoo since he’s starting to waver thinking of the devastated face of the other earlier.

“What happened?” Minghao asks while trying to keep up with his bestfriend, worry marring on his face. Junhui shakes his head and just reply with a curt _Let’s go_.

Minghao stops and looks back to see Wonwoo trying to follow them but the other guy is holding him, clearly trying to say something.

Before even the thought of approaching Wonwoo comes to Minghao’s mind, Junhui calls for his friend’s name again. Minghao just sighs and follow his friend.

\---

Junhui places the book he’s currently holding down on the wooden shelf and get the one beside it. The cover looks promising. He’s in the bookstore nearby his rented place with Minghao, buying the books his said roommate recommends and looking for others that might interest him.

“Junhui?” Junhui looks at his left where the call came from. It’s the guy that is with Wonwoo that day.

“You are Wen Junhui, right?” Junhui places the book he’s holding down once again and starts his walk, aiming for the exit.

“Wait! We need to talk!” Junhui hears from behind him, the guy probably trying to follow Junhui with his long strides using his long legs. Junhui thank his blessed genes for a moment.

Junhui just continues with his walk, completely ignoring the guy. It is not because he’s still angry or being petty. The truth is, he’s feeling shame. Shame for making a scene on public for someone he doesn’t have any concrete relation with in the first place.

“Wait wait wait” The guy is now in front of him, panting a little. His hands slightly stretched wide on both sides, knees a little bend. An obvious attempt to stop Junhui from walking further. It looks comical and maybe in some other day, Junhui would laugh.

“We need to talk.” The guy insists, gaze intensifying.

“Whatever” Junhui answers, taking a step forward.

“Hep!” The guy moves a little to the right where Junhui’s foot was pointing. “I won’t let you pass until you agree to talk to me.” Junhui let out a sigh. “By whatever, I mean let’s go talk. There’s a donut place near here. I promised my roommate I’ll bring some home. We can talk there.”

“Oh.” The guy blinks innocently then straighten himself, gesturing for Junhui to start walking wherever that is and he’ll just be following behind.

“Thanks!” The guy smiles cutely after Junhui places his ordered drink on the table. Junhui answers a curt welcome and takes the seat opposite to the other.

“This is so nice of you. I would insist to pay for my drink, but I won’t say no to free food.” Junhui didn’t know how to react to that. The guy looks satisfied with something, more like to himself but Junhui is not sure.

“I thought you’re buying your friend some donuts?” Junhui glances at the other from his drink. “I plan to buy after. Which I realized I must have been rude for not asking. Do you want some?”

The guy quickly shakes his head. “No no. I’m good with this.” The guy pulled the straw up and down a few times before sipping again at his cold drink as if to prove his point.

“Is this okay with your boyfriend? Meeting me like this?” Junhui starts. He’s trying to calm his nerves by playing with the paper napkins.

The guy tilts his head a little to his side, face confuse. “Cheol?”

“Cheol?” Junhui asks back in confusion.

“My boyfriend?”

“Your boyfriend?” Junhui stares at the guy. “It’s not Wonwoo?”

The guy blinks a few times before bursting in laughter. Junhui patiently waits for the other to have his fun. Not a moment later, the guy is wiping is eyes then lets out a happy sigh. “I love Wonwon. But not in that sense.” It’s Junhui’s time to blink a few times to the other.

“He called you Hon.” Junhui pretends there’s no hint of bitterness when he said that but by the teasing smile the other is sporting, Junhui’s pretty sure he failed.

“Ah. I see the confusion.” The guy leans a little closer to the table. “Han is short for Jeonghan. Which is my name by the way. And that’s what my friends call me. It’s not the endearment you are thinking.” Junhui nods then mumbles a low _nice to meet you_ which got an amuse smile from the other.

“But to answer your question, no I’m not Wonwon’s boyfriend.” Junhui absently nods then looks away when he saw a secretive smile on the other’s face.

“You could be.” Junhui snaps his sight back to Jeonghan. “If you could have just let him explain that day.” Junhui burrows his eyebrow.

Granted. The Han thing was a misunderstanding. But that still didn’t explain Wonwoo’s nonexistent acknowledgement when they saw each other sometimes.

“Why does he pretend not to know me back then? Or at times when we randomly pass each other on streets?” I thought we had something special, Junhui wants to add. But that’s borderline personal for someone who he just met today. Well, formally met, that is.

“Wonwon didn’t mean to ignore you.” Jeonghan sighs, fiddling with his straw.

“Really.” Junhui didn’t mean to sound judgmental but it probably slips on his tone basing on the other’s change in expression.

Jeonghan stares at Junhui for a minute, as if contemplating about something, before closing his eyes for a moment then let out a big sigh. Jeonghan fully leans his weight on the table, both elbows as support while gripping his drink in front of him.

“Face blindness.” Jeonghan blurts out.

“Huh?” Junhui asks, taken aback by the sudden statement of the other resulting of him not clearly hearing whatever that is.

“I hate that this is coming from me.” Jeonghan whines. “But Wonwon has face blindness.” Junhui let his hand fall on the table, with his drink letting out a noise upon meeting with the hard surface. Junhui brows creases but Jeonghan continues. “I am sure the name somehow explains it but let me share some things. Wonwon can’t recognize faces. He doesn’t remember what you really look like, his friends, basically everyone. For him, we all look the same, we are all strangers.”

“What.” Junhui’s breathy reply. “I mean.. how? Was that genetic or something.”

“He got it after an accident in our college days...” Jeonghan stares down at his drink. “the accident that caused his family’s lives.”

Junhui can’t form any words.

“We’re glad he didn’t shut us off. Though we observe something was amiss. Every time we visit, Wonwon will be confused, asking who we are. At first we thought some memory loss or something but he clearly remembers what happened the days prior then the doctor concluded he has prosopagnosia.” Jeonghan sips a little at his drink before continuing, clearing his throat.

“That’s when he tried cutting us off, won’t reply to us, banning us from visiting him in the hospital but Josh nearly had his head which made a scene in the hospital.” Jeonghan chuckles at the memory.

“So yeah, after that, we became his family. There is even an ongoing joke where I’m the mom and Cheol’s the dad.” Junhui’s tension eases a little after seeing the playful laugh of the other.

“Did you see Wonwon with one of this?” Jeonghan asks, playing with the bracelet tied on his left hand. Junhui remembers those colorful bracelets. Junhui nods then sees an adorning smile bloom on the other’s face.

“Joshiji made one for each of us. We call this friendship bracelet. But it’s like we have this silent agreement, you know. This is how Wonwoo will recognize us.” Jeonghan then lifts his sight to Junhui.

“Your watch.” Junhui looks at his watch in confusion when the other looks at it. “Wonwoo recognize you with your watch.”

It suddenly makes sense to Junhui. When he thinks of it, he’s not wearing his watch all the time. Maybe those times are when he randomly met Wonwoo that’s why he can’t recognize him.

Junhui run his hand on his hair, letting out a stressed sigh. “Where is he now?”

“Currently living his hermit life in his apartment. Or maybe continuing with the bracelet for you. He’s making you one, you know.” Jeonghan smiles excitedly. “It is even before the grocery incident. He asked Josh for help since he want to make someone’s on his own which surprised us at first but he promised to tell us all about you once you meet again and have the courage to give it to you.”

Jeonghan smiles falter. “He won’t let us see him right now, but he promises he’s okay but we’re still worried.” Jeonghan then leans back, relaxing on his seat.

“Actually, the only thing that’s stopping our friends, specifically my boyfriend, from hunting you down is because we didn’t know where you live. Wonwon doesn’t even have your number.” Junhui sips nervously when Jeonghan squints at him.

“We thought at first he’s just protecting you or something but he literally shoved his phone on us. He is telling the truth. I mean.. as you have said back then, you two already made out twice.” Junhui reddens at the other’s statement.

“Then why the hell you still don’t have each other’s contact? Seriously, basing from Wonwon’s stories I thought your game is good Wen Junhui.” Junhui groans at that. “I always forgot to ask. Okay? And in some weird reason we always meet at random places.” Junhui grumbles when Jeonghan keeps on looking at him with judgment in his eyes.

“Can I have his address?” Junhui hide his nervousness from his question with drinking on his cup noisily.

Jeonghan squints at him. “What are you planning?”

“Stepping up my game as you have said.” Jeonghan raises a questioning eyebrow. Junhui straightens on his seat, stares directly at Jeonghan.

“I want to apologize to Wonwoo. And I think we need to talk too.” Jeonghan stares at him for a few moments before pulling a childlike smile.

“Okay!”

After some struggle, on Jeonghan’s side that is, with finding Wonwoo’s exact address, Junhui says his thanks to Jeonghan and tell him to have a safe trip wherever he will be heading.

Before they part ways in front of the donut place, Jeonghan turns to look at him once more. “There’s a flower shop near his place if I remember correctly.” Jeonghan smiles cheekily before turning again, waving a hand as a final goodbye. Junhui just shakes his head then smiles. Now walking on the opposite direction, with a purpose.

\---

Junhui presses the doorbell twice. He shakes his full body as an attempt to shake his nerves off. Junhui saw his watch on his wrist then decided to remove it and hide it somewhere in the bouquet when the door suddenly opens.

When he saw who opened the door, Junhui then realized how he miss Wonwoo so much. It’s been a week after the grocery incident afterall. Junhui tries his best not to throw everything he planned and just pull the other into his arms.

Junhui clears his throat. “Delivery for mister Jeon Wonwoo.”

There’s a sudden shift on Wonwoo’s face, like a recognition. Wonwoo then subtly look at Junhui’s wrist and his eyes dim. Junhui smiles a little to himself.

Wonwoo now looks hesitant. “Ahm. I didn’t order anything.”

Junhui hums. “Okay. You can just have this then sir.” There’s a crease in Wonwoo’s forehead.

“Why would I accept that?”

“Because it’s free?” Junhui beats himself silently for not coming up with something better.

Wonwoo raises a challenging eyebrow. “I know Judo.”

“You do?” Junhui is surprise but mentally place the information to the Wonwoo corner of his brain.

Wonwoo squints at him. “You know sir, thanks for the offer but I will say no. So, have a nice day” Wonwoo says with dull tone and was about to close the door and that’s when Junhui panics. “Wait!”

“What now?” There’s an evident irritation in Wonwoo’s face. Junhui stretch out his hand, offering the bouquet. “Just take this.”

Wonwoo didn’t budge.

“Or maybe just take a look.” Junhui adds sheepishly upon seeing Wonwoo’s irritation growing.

“Just a peek.!” Junhui insisted.

Junhui was startled a little when Wonwoo harshly snatched the offered bouquet with Junhui seeing the clear intent of the other smashing it back at his face when Wonwoo stops upon glancing down at the bouquet in hand.

Junhui saw the change in Wonwoo. The other is now looking at him, face softening but still hesitant.

“Jun?” Wonwoo’s voice is shaky.

Junhui smiles and waves a little. “Hi Won.”

“I fucking knew it!” Junhui flinches back with Wonwoo’s sudden outburst. “You do?”

Wonwoo clears his throat, hands playing with the little ribbon on the bouquet. “Your voice.”

“Then why didn’t you say earlier?”

“I don’t want to be sure with myself. What if I was wrong? What if I’m just missing you too much I’m just hearing things. What if I thought it’s you then decided to make out with a random person?” Junhui’s smile is getting wider and wider as Wonwoo continue to rant and stifles a laugh because of the last statement.

“—then it’ll really be a disaster hey! Why are you laughing.” Junhui then laughs fully upon seeing Wonwoo pouts.

“You miss me?” Wonwoo reddens at that.

“You want to kiss me?” Junhui teases further. Wonwoo grumbles.

Junhui then decided to shorten the gap between them. They are now standing in front of each other. “I miss you too Won.” Junhui wipes the stray tears on Wonwoo’s eyes gently with his end sleeve. Wonwoo is gripping the bouquet, just staring at Junhui, as if memorizing.

Junhui then brushes the other’s fringe with his left hand while the other reach out to hold Wonwoo’s elbow. “I’m glad you’re here.” Wonwoo says on a breathy manner. “Let me explain. It’s a misunderstanding Jun.” Junhui wipes another escaped tear from Wonwoo.

“I know. I met Jeonghan earlier and he explained everything.” Junhui can see the other’s confusion so he lunges into story on how it went between him and Jeonghan. Wonwoo nods a little later, looking relieved.

“That’s why I’m here.” Junhui lifts Wonwoo’s chin so they are now staring at each other. “To see you and sincerely apologize for reacting that way and not letting you explain.”

“Your reaction is totally understandable. You don’t get to meet someone with this fucking abnormality everyday.” Wonwoo spits in disdain but Junhui sends the other a stern look.

“Hey now. You don’t get to insult yourself, especially not in front me.” Wonwoo lets out a resigned sigh then drops his head on Junhui’s shoulder, face buried on the other’s neck. Junhui grips the other’s waist when Wonwoo starts leaving soft kisses on it.

“Hey.” Junhui hums with the other’s call. “Do you want to talk inside.” Wonwoo continues. Junhui shudders a little with the other’s breath tickling his neck.

Junhui tightens his hold on the other’s waits when Wonwoo leaves another kiss before nestling his face further in. “Yea. Talk.” Junhui let out a breath then takes it to himself to drag the other inside with Wonwoo still tucked on his side who from the looks of it, does not have any plan on moving from his position.

Junhui closes the door.

\---

**Minghoe 4:30 PM**

Where are you??

**Minghoe 5:05 PM**

Did you somehow, decided to buy the donuts on the factory itself?

**Minghoe 7:30 PM**

I’m not even thinking of donuts right now. Just come home and make us some dinner.

**Minghoe 9:00 PM**

Okay. Wen Junhui. Where the fuck are you??

**Minghoe 10:30 PM**

That’s it. I’m calling the police.

**Author's Note:**

> long live WonHui \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥ Thanks for reading!
> 
> and also thanks to my beta! she'll know who she is if ever she'll stumble upon this fic. lmao


End file.
